


lay me down, wrap me up

by driedflowers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, this is probably canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Um, do you have any underwear I could borrow? You know, the ichor, the incinerator... "</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A missing scene in which Clary borrows Isabelle's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay me down, wrap me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsonanddelilah (marymagdalene303)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymagdalene303/gifts).



> The title is from Better Now by She is We.

"Is this really the least revealing thing you have?" Clary says, holding up a low-cut tanktop like it's a used handkerchief. She's in Isabelle's room in her towel, dripping all over the carpet.

"I'm very comfortable with my body," Isabelle replies, stretching out languorously over the corner of her bed. Clary's noticed that, and it's not like she doesn't appreciate the view, but revealing is _not_ her style. Even Dot's birthday gift to her was a stretch. But, she thinks, resignedly picking up a pair of dark jeans, maybe this is just how shadowhunters roll.

Clary's back in the bathroom wringing out her hair before she notices something missing. She rewraps her towel and goes back into Isabelle's room.

"When you incinerated my clothes, did you by any chance manage to spare my bra?" It's kind of her favorite one, and besides, what else is she supposed to wear? All of Clary's bras, not to mention all of her earthly possessions, went up in smoke. Along with her normal life.

"It was covered in ichor," Isabelle says, getting up and walking over to her closet. "What size are you?"

Clary tells her, and seconds later, a lacy black bra lands on her head. "Thanks..." She's willing to bet her Batman panties met the same fate as her bra, but she's a lot less willing to ask to borrow a pair of Isabelle's. So she stands awkwardly in front of the bathroom door, waiting for Isabelle to offer.

She doesn't. "What, are you _that_ upset with my fashion choices? I can probably get you a t-shirt of Jace's or something if--"

"No, it's not that." Clary looks at the bedpost to Isabelle's right. "Um, do you have any underwear that I could borrow? You know, the ichor, the incinerator..." She trails off, and finally makes tentative eye contact with Isabelle, who blinks nonchalantly. It's infuriating.

Of course Isabelle is unfazed. Sharing underwear is probably some straight girl thing that no one ever bothered to clue Clary in about.

Except, the smirk that Isabelle flashes when she holds up a pair of pink panties is far from friendly. 

"We probably wear the same size, right?"

Clary doesn't trust herself to say anything, so she just swallows and nods and takes the panties, retreating into the bathroom again. She gets dressed, and aggressively doesn't think about exactly where this bra and underwear have been, or how much this feels like the beginning of a bad porno.

Clary takes a look at herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. She runs her fingers over the rune on her neck, takes in the way her hair stands out against the black clothing. The girl staring back at her looks like a shadowhunter. It's just, she's not sure if she looks like Clary Fray.

"It's too bad about your Batman underwear," Isabelle says when Clary comes back into her room.

Isabelle's smiling, so Clary smiles back. "It's okay," she says, and it really is. She's never going to get her old life back, but this new one doesn't seem all bad, especially if Isabelle's a part of it.

"They were kind of... nerd hot?"

Never in her life has Clary been more grateful to the DC Comics franchise. 

Isabelle grabs her hand and pulls her down the hallway, and yeah, this new life doesn't seem bad at all.

 


End file.
